The present invention relates to a ferroelectric capacitor using a Pb-based perovskite oxide, a method of manufacturing the ferroelectric capacitor, and a ferroelectric memory using the ferroelectric capacitor.
A Pb-based perovskite oxide such as PZT (Pb(Zr,Ti)O3) exhibits excellent ferroelectric characteristics or piezoelectric characteristics. Therefore, the Pb-based perovskite oxide has attracted attention as a ferroelectric film for a ferroelectric capacitor, for example (see JP-A-2001-139313).